mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Песня Искателей Знаков Отличия
Песня Искателей Знаков Отличия ( ) — песня, исполняемая Искателями знаков отличия в эпизоде «Шоу талантов». В начале эпизода Скуталу и Эппл Блум находят Крошку Бель, напевающую мелодию. Крошка Бель объясняет им, что это гимн Искателей знаков отличия, и что она сочинила только один куплет. Позже, Скуталу дописывает оставшуюся часть песни, и Искатели знаков отличия исполняют её в школьном шоу талантов Понивилля, чтобы получить свои знаки отличия. Бо́льшую часть выступления зрители стоят с отвисшей челюстью, но разражаются смехом после окончания выступления. Несмотря на то, что Крошка Бель, Скуталу и Эппл Блум не получили свои знаки отличия, их выступление принесло им награду за лучшее комедийное шоу. После того, как песня была использована в сериале, она появилась в «Olaf in Love», двадцать третьем эпизоде «Pound Puppies (2010)», шоу, музыкой к которому также занимается Дэниэл Инграм. На своём веб-сайте Инграм описывает стиль песни, как «песню из 80-х, исполняемую тремя фальшивящими солистами»http://danielingrammusic.com/songs. Мелодия песни — это квази-идеальная смесь хитов 80-х «(I Just) Died in Your Arms» и «Holding Out for a Hero», с риффом на фортепиано, напоминающим начало «Don't Stop Believin'». Русская версия = :Скуталу: ::Смотри, три маленькие пони ::Будут громко петь сейчас. ::Мы стоим, как на ладони, ::Начинаем :знаков отличия: ::Свой рассказ! :Скуталу: ::У каждой юной пони ::Должен быть свой личный знак. ::Солнце отвернётся, если ты ::Не отличаешься никак. ::Мы втроём решились на борьбу, ::Испытать хотим судьбу. ::Мы будем чёткий план свой соблюдать, :знаков отличия: ::Чтобы знаки отыскать! ::Хотим найти свой знак отличья, ::Мы хотим найти самих себя. ::В борьбу вступаем с безразличьем, ::Отыскать хотим свой личный знак! :Скуталу: ::Говорят, нужно подождать, ::И проявится талант. ::Только я поточней хотела б знать, ::Чтоб момент не прозевать. ::Ожидание сведёт с ума, ::Можно с горя посинеть. ::А пока мы ищем свой талант, :знаков отличия: ::Нам остаётся только петь! ::Хотим найти свой знак отличья, ::Мы хотим найти самих себя. ::В борьбу вступаем с безразличьем, ::Отыскать хотим свой личный знак! ::Хотим найти свой знак отличья, ::Мы хотим найти самих себя. ::В борьбу вступаем с безразличьем, ::Отыскать хотим свой личный знак! |-| Оригинальная версия = :Скуталу: ::Look, here, are three little ponies, ::Ready to sing for this crowd. ::Listen up, 'cause here's our story, ::I'm gonna sing it :знаков отличия: ::Very loud! :Скуталу: ::When you're a younger pony, ::And your flank is very bare, ::Feels like the sun will never come, ::When your cutie mark's not there. ::So the three of us will fight the fight. ::There is nothing that we fear. ::We'll have to figure out what we'll do next, :знаков отличия: ::'Till our cutie marks are here! ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, ::On a quest to find out who we are. ::And we will never stop the journey, ::Not until we have our cutie marks! :Скуталу: ::They all say that you'll get your mark, ::When the time is really right. ::And you know just what you're supposed to do, ::And your talent comes to light. ::But it's not as easy as it sounds, ::And that waiting's hard to do. ::So we test our talents everywhere, :знаков отличия: ::Until our face is blue! ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. ::On a quest to find out who we are. ::And we will never stop the journey. ::Not until we have our cutie marks! ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. ::On a quest to find out who we are. ::And we will never stop the journey. ::Not until we have our cutie marks! Примечания en:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song es:Cancion de las Cutie Mark Crusaders it:Siamo le Cutie Mark Crusaders pl:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song sr:Himna Krusejdersa sv:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song Категория:Песни первого сезона